


Be My Forever

by ryuchanwings



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Different song tho, Fluff, Got this idea from another author, Happy Endings here, Multi, Natural magic, Songfic, Superheroes yes, i suck at angst, minimal angst, shippers gonna ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuchanwings/pseuds/ryuchanwings
Summary: All around the world, a phenomenon occurs among the human race in which two people each have a piece of Music that fits together.  Be it Lyrics without music, or a broken tune, somewhere in the world there is someone who will match you, and that person will be your soulmate.  With a world full of people, that can be kind of hard to accomplish sometimes.Social media can make this a lot easier.  But not always.  Sometimes, it takes decades to find your partner.  Some people never find them.Or, sometimes, the one you're destined for lives right across the park.





	1. Chapter One; Prelude.

**Author's Note:**

> Selecting songs for people other than Adrienette and DJWIFI? FREAKING. HARD. So for the parents, the songlist is tentative.
> 
> Tom and Sabine: Je Ne Sais Pas https://youtu.be/UtXKHhfBtUw 
> 
> Gabriel Agreste: J'envoie Valser https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1nSAwgCoy2s
> 
> Marinette and Adrien: Be My Forever https://youtu.be/Ljx9W5Gq6c8
> 
> DJWiFi: Indila-Derniere Danse https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K5KAc5CoCuk
> 
> Finding solo instrumentals is also difficult, so for the most part I tried to go with the original full songs that I could find. 
> 
> I will listen to song suggestions!

Music was the driving force of the world. It was everywhere, and inside everyone. When voices raised in song, most people went quiet, straining to listen. After a few bars, though, the rhythms of life would resume around them, more often than not, because their lyrics or tune didn't match the ones engraved on their brains. 

Sometimes, very rarely, one voice would call out to the other, and the pair would fight to come together, to see who it was who helped them complete their song. 

Sometimes, people would stand alone and sing a song to themselves that they knew completely, and the feeling of completion would be ironically accompanied by a gouging sense of loss. 

But, in one little bakery on 12 rue Gotlib, the complete song filled the warm air with love that wrapped around their little girl, who sat on a stool swinging her feet as she listened to them. 

She loved her Papa's smooth baritone voice, and her mother's soprano as their song wove back and forth, filling the sweet-scented bakery with a loving resonance. Her father was a huge man, but could create such beautiful and delicate pastries with his hands, as well as he could lift her mother, (Who would sometimes exclaim sharply in Chinese and swat him) or tickle his daughter's sides, filling their home with laughter. Her Mama was small, with dark hair and a Mischevious air, but she had a sharp business acumen. The girl wrapped herself in the atmosphere, practically rolled in it. It was comforting, and beautiful, and something she wanted with all her heart. But, that wasn't her song. 

She took a red crayon from the box on her little table in the corner of the kitchen, cute Pink Macarons on a ladybug plate sitting next to her spill-proof cup, and she scribbled a red dress on the picture of the pretty princess she was drawing, standing next to her prince as they sang their song. She hummed under her breath as she drew squiggly musical notes around their heads in green. She couldn't read a music sheet yet, she was only five. But the words to her song were coming to her quickly. She couldn't wait to meet her prince. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The little boy with the golden hair knew he had to be quiet. It was past his bedtime, and if he was caught, he'd be bundled right back to his room, no doubt, but he couldn't resist. Dressed in a green onsie dotted with cat paw-prints (His Pere thought it was hideous and should be burned, but his mother had made it for him and was thus safe from destruction.), and he adored it more than anything. Well, almost.

Silently creeping to a spot near the top of the stairs, he sat down on the white stone and pressed himself against the bannister of the railing, hugging his floppy black cat ragdoll against his chest as he listened to the soft plucking of an acoustic guitar waft through into the foyer from the sitting room. By scooting himself a little further, he could just make out his Pere, usually so silent and taciturn, sitting with a small smile on his face as he used long fingers to strum the instrument. His Maman sat perched on the arm of the loveseat, threading her fingers into the man's well-maintained, ash-blond hair. Where his Pere was like winter, his mother was beautiful, golden and vibrant like a summer countryside, sharing his golden hair, the boy was sure she was an angel. Her voice joined the guitar, and the boy breathed softer than ever to make sure he could hear all of it. 

His Pere was a very private man, and was not free with the music of his soul. But even the boy, at eight years old, could hear the beauty of this music. So powerful in feeling, but so delicate, like a bird or a butterfly. 

The boy started to drowse, and his fingers twitched as his forehead pressed against the stone, playing the tune in his heart on an imaginary piano in his lap. He'd started to learn it last year, along with guitar lessons from his Pere. Either one, he felt, would be good to compose his tune on, but he wanted to get it just right. For his other half, someday, whoever they may be.

He knew they would be magical. No, 

Miraculous.


	2. Chapter Two: First Day of the Rest of our Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So! I'm struggling pretty hard on the lyrics for Ivan and Mylene's song. I'm trying to decide if it should be Ivan's Poem (Which is incomplete), Tale as Old as Time, or Smelly Wolf. Or something totally different? Aaaaaugh, it's really difficult to choose and it's hard to find suitable songs. Especially since I'm primarily an English-speaker, and I'd prefer to go with French songs for most of them. Becasue, THEY ARE FRENCH. *Facedesk* Or French versions of songs. That works too. I mean I can DO English songs. 
> 
> And then there's the problem of their TASTES in music. I'm not really sure what Mylene is usually into (Jagged Stone, Obviously, so maybe Rock and Roll? Hmm.... *Looks over at old rock songs collection* ) But Ivan really likes Metal. *sighs* I personally love most musics other than offensive Rap and Death Metal. I especially have a dirty weakness for Jazz. 
> 
> After a lot of shuffling around, I am tentatively going with Dark Moor- Love From The Stone https://youtu.be/OnFhx3axYvY or Lunatica- Song for You https://youtu.be/8rWU0xfkHgI
> 
> Maybe I should let you guys vote on it.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was never an incredibly difficult person to like, in her opinion. She wasn't a bully, she wasn't loud, (Usually) and she loved making new friends. 

So she could never figure out why Chloe picked on her so much. Had she done something completely horrible to her at some point? Killed her soulmate or something? No, that was a horrible joke, shame on her for even thinking it. 

After a while, she realized it was nothing she had done. Chloe was unpleasant to everyone, even to her own detriment. She really hoped it wasn't because the girl had her full song. Chloe kept on insisting she already knew who her soulmate was, but hadn't ever played her Song, and since she was the sort of girl who would probably play it on a loudspeaker every time she walked into the room once it was complete, most believed it wasn't finished yet.

Marinette could think of only one reason why, if Chloe had her full Song already, why she would still be so mean and bitter to others; her other half might be dead. It was still no reason to take her harsh feelings out on others, but it would make sense. Marinette wouldn't wish that on anyone.

In any case, they had been in the same class with each other for years now, and the Blond Terror had forbidden everyone in class from singing their songs this year, 'lest she miss something important the teachers had to say'. She used various threats and bribes to ensure that wouldn't happen. 

The French-Chinese girl sighed, resting her chin on her hand, elbow on her desk as she scribbled down notes and doodles on her tablet as she listened to the lecturer. It wasn't such a bad start to the year. She had a new friend already, a really cute girl with tan skin and dark brown hair, tipped with red, and she had a very vivacious personality. She'd had one heck of a morning for the first day back at school. She'd almost been late for the first day of school, dropped and smashed most of the macaroons her father made for her to bring to class, and almost got hit by a car. Well, at least she'd helped a little old man stop from getting hit by said car. 

They were missing someone today, a boy named Adrien who Chloe insisted was her soulmate. Ugh. Marinette wasn't sure she'd get along well with him, in that case. Either he was as vain and insufferable as she was, a follower, or (unlikely, but maybe?) a saint who could put up with her. Well, she hoped that he wouldn't be so bad. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Adrien was sure he was cursed. 

He'd almost made it into the Lycee! He was so close! Just a few more steps and he would have been inside the school, where Nathalie and the Gorilla would have been much more reluctant to follow him and cause a scene about him going back home 'where it was safe'. But then, the little old man had fallen down, and, well... He wasn't going to turn away from that. 

By the time the man was back on his feet and had his cane in hand, his window of opportunity was cut off. And now, he was heading back to the Tomb everyone around him insisted was his house. 

He mentally referred to the once-happy mansion as; The Tomb of Music. The day his Maman had vanished, his father had shut down. There were no more guitar lessons, in fact, guitars were not allowed to be played in the house. He was still allowed to go to his Piano lessons, thank God, but gone were the days of an angellic woman sitting by his Pere's side as he strummed his guitar. The treasure of his Parent's Soul Song was locked away in the designer's heart, it hurt too much to force the words out anymore. 

Adrien still remembered it, though. 'Since you hold me so tight, here is my treasure; It's you, You who's worth gold.' He wished she was still there, that she... was still alive somewhere, and trying to get back to them. Without her, it was like Pere was a vampire; a living dead who fed off of blood and emotions.

He shivered and shook himself, rubbing his arms as he looked out the window of the Limo. He wasn't about to give up. He -had- to go to school, to start expanding his scope of the world if he ever wanted to find his soulmate. He hadn't been able to find her- or him- among his current social scope. Chloe, for all she wished it was him, had heard the tune he played on the piano dozens of times by now, but she'd never tried to respond to it... or, no, once she'd tried, but it didn't sound right. He loved her, but not in a romantic sense. He knew she was lonely. He just hoped that one day, she'd accept that it wasn't him she was really looking for. 

Tomorrow, he thought, he would try again. The door opened and he was led back to his Monochromatic cage... Little knowing that his life was about to get disrupted in a most interesting way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! These are the opening chapters, so they're sort of short. I have a pretty good idea of where this story is going, so it should be able to progress pretty quickly. I'm not sure how long each chapter will be, but hopefully you all will enjoy this ride as much as me! I'm taking song suggestions in the comments, as well as shipping ideas.


	3. Chapter Three; Miraculous.

Months had passed since Paris got it's newest pair of superhero teenagers. Marinette was finally getting the hang of things, saving Paris, balancing schoolwork with social duties, along with catching Akumas. She still had a terrible crush on Adrien, but nothing much had come of it yet. She was finally getting to the point that she could talk to him without biting her tongue or frothing at the mouth. 

However, she hadn't been able to make much progress in the romance department. Oh, there had been romantic developments in the class this year. Alya and Nino got together pretty quickly, it actually happened when they were locked in the Panther exhibit at the zoo for several hours. Fortunately, they were the only two who occupied it... 

Mylene and Ivan had also gotten together, shortly after the Stoneheart incident. Rose got her Prince after all, and Julika and Nate had been seen together a lot recently. Even Chloe was less horrible lately... She was still a huge pain in the neck, and rude, but she was... trying to become a better person. 

In any case, on this day in particular, the class had been on a field trip to the Palais Garnier, and Marinette had wound up in a group consisting of herself, Alya, Nino, and (Eeee!) Adrien! It was so wonderful, so perfect, being in one of the oldest and most beautiful opera houses in Paris, with ADRIEN, and she had been getting so many great ideas for outfits, and she was with ADRIEN, and-

Then, as per the norm, an Akuma showed up. This one was one of the more difficult ones to deal with; his Soulmate had died. They had only had to deal with a few Akuma of this type since their super hero careers had begun, but they were always hard to face. Chat, in particular, seemed more subdued when they encountered those types of victims, he rarely punned or clowned around, and was as attentive as possible to them once de-evilized... well, if he didn't have a time limit to worry about. She had wondered, more than once, if Chat had lost his Soulmate... but she never asked. 

Lament, as this Akuma called himself, was particularly tricky. If he couldn't bring his beloved back from beyond, then he'd take all of Paris with him- enchanting the city through a tortured version of his Soul Song. 

A musical score, as it turned out, was the host to the little black butterfly, and it was with a great amount of relief that Ladybug watched the small white butterfly flutter off. 

"Bien joue." She said, turning towards her partner... and hesitating as she saw him watching the on-scene grief counselor escort the man off-stage. She felt her heart squeeze as she walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Chat? You going to be okay?"

He shook himself and flashed her a slightly pained smile. "Y-yeah. Just... remembering something." He looked over his shoulder, then shook his head again. "Well, I'm running out of pads, My Lady. I'd better scamper off before it's too late." He took her hand and leaned over, kissing her knuckles. 

"See you later, Minou." She said, watching him go off down a hall. She sighed, better find a place to de-transform and try to meet up with her group. 

She wandered through the opulent halls, ducking into a random room and leaning against the wall as the transformation timed out. She sighed, pulling some chocolate chip cookies from her bag and offering them to Tikki as she sat back and looked at the light falling into the dark... practice room, she thought it was. 

The Kwami looked at her as she nibbled the delicious cookies. "Marinette?"

"I'm okay, Tikki." She said with a sigh, rubbing her face a little. "These ones always give me a bit of melancholy. And..." She fell quiet. She was worried about Chat a little. More than a little. He was her partner. But she couldn't ask about his personal life! ARGH!

She rubbed her face, then sucked in a deep breath, closing her eyes. She wanted... she needed to...

"What's that?" She said instead, her eyes going wide as she heard, very faintly, notes from a piano... nearby... and the tune!

Eyes wide, she scrambled to her feet and rushed out the door, practically stumbling down the hall to the open door of another practice room. This music was-

"We're on top of the World~" She sang, feeling the words being tugged out of her. "We're on top of the World, now, Darling, so don't let go~"

The music faltered, and stopped briefly, like the player was startled. Marinette held her breath for a moment, her heart thudding painfully in her chest, before it resumed. 

"C-can I call you mine?" She sang, and this time she could hear him join in the words! it was faltering, like he didn't know the words as well, but that was, without a doubt, the tune for her Soul Song! "So can I call you mine, now, Darling, for a whole life time? My heart finally trusts my mind-" She squeezed her eyes shut before stepping into the room quickly, before she could change her mind. She opened her eyes... and clapped her hands over her mouth, so startled she nearly screamed. It was A-a-a-adrien!!! It was Adrien!? ADRIEN!?! Agreste!? WHAT???

He was looking over at her from the piano, also seeming startled, before he smiled at her and turned back to the keyboard. "... From the top?" He asked, patting the open space on the piano bench next to him. 

Marinette nodded, hardly able to believe what was happening as she wandered into the room and sat next to him on the bench. He was smiling, but he was... blushing as well? 

He began playing the song again, the tune light and engaging, and it wasn't long before Marinette started up again. Adrien joined in again on the third line, and by the time they reached the part they left off on, Marinette was smiling again, ear to ear, eyes bright with unshed tears. "-And I know somehow it's right~" She sang, before the music picked up tempo, Adrien joining in again. 

"And O-o-o-o-oh! We've got time, Yeaaaah! So Darling just swear you'll stay, right by my siiide! And O-o-o-o-oh! We've got love, Yeaaaah! So darling just swear you'll stand, right by my siiide!" The two looked at each other as the magic from the sound continued to fill the room, winding down the halls. "We're on top of the World! We're on top of the World, now, darling so don't let go~"

Their voices lifted a little. "I've got somethin' to say~ You're perfect, In every way, I'm gonna shout it out! I wanna tell you now~ 'Cause I know somehow it's right!"

"And O-o-o-o-oh! We've got time, Yeaaaah! So Darling just swear you'll stay, right by my siiide! And O-o-o-o-oh! We've got love, Yeaaaah! So Darling just swear you'll stand, right by my siiide!" They leaned in close to each other. "Be my Forever! Be my Forever! Be my Foreeever! Be my Forever! Be my Forever! Be my Foreeever!"

"You're my bright blue sky!" Adrien sang, 

"You're the Sun in my eyes~!" Marinette followed, before they sang together again.

"Woah-oh! Baby you're my life, you're the reason why-" The song quieted down briefly. "We're on top of the World~ We're on top of the World, now, Darling so don't let go..."

"1, 2, 3, 4!"

"And O-o-o-o-oh! We've got time, Yeaaaah, we've got love, so darling just swear you'll stay, right by my siiide! And O-o-o-oh, we've got love, Yeaaah! So darling just swear you'll stay, right by my siiide! Be my Forever! Be my Forever! Be my Foreeever! Be my Forever! Be my Forever! Be my Foreeever!"

"Will you love me Forever?" Marinette sang, 

"I'll love you forever!" Adrien replied, 

"Be my Forever! Be my Forever! Be my Forever! Be my Foreeever!" 

When the last note faded, they were panting lightly from exertion, and looking into each other's eyes... When clapping and a short cheer came from the door, startling both of them as they looked to see who it was. 

Alya, Nino, and a few other classmates were standing by the door, looking in at them, several with cell phones in hand. "Ladies and gentlemen, Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng!!" Alya-whisper-screamed into her phone as the pair began blushing furiously. "The newest pair of Soul Mates in our CLAAAASS! Mari!!! I'm so happy for you, giiiiirl!!!"

The bluenette was torn. On one hand, she wanted to hide. How much of this had they seen!? And recorded!? If she knew Alya, everyone in their class, their parents, and closest friends and relatives would all know by Midnight. And possibly, ALL OF PARIS, Because ADRIEN AGRESTE had found his Soul Mate!! On the other hand, she was so SUPER HAPPY AND PROUD SHE WAS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!

Adrien seemed to have similar thoughts, because he put a hand on her shoulder and the other waved at the other teens packing the doorway. "Do you guys mind if we have a couple more minutes alone?" He asked, giving them a polite smile. "Sorry if we worried anyone."

"Oh yeah, sure thing bro!" Nino said, coming to the rescue as he grabbed Alya and tugged her back. "Okay guys, let's go plan the celebration party! Rose, you have the bet book-"

The door closed off the rest of the conversation, proving that if Mari had remembered to close the door behind her, they would have had a soundproof room to do this in. She patted her cheeks with her hands, wow, her face was burning, and her hands felt nice and cool on the hot skin-

"I'm so glad it was you."

Ah, nope, she wasn't cooling off anytime soon. She looked at Adrien, eyes wide. "Wh-what?"

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. "I... I'm glad it's you, Marinette." He said again. Dammit, he even blushed pretty. even pink across his nose and cheeks, no blotches. "I thought it was you, and... well..."

Adrien thought back on all the weeks, the months that had passed since he met her. Marinette was shy, sweet, funny, amazing, brave, a bit clumsy, and super creative. He had... a few other suspicions regarding her, but he wouldn't voice them out loud, even if he was alone. 

Was he happy that she was his Soul Mate? Yes. He hoped she was just as-

Wait. Was she breathing? "... Marinette?" He leaned in closer to her. "Are you alright? You're... not upset, are you?" He hoped he hadn't been wrong about-

"NO!!!" She exclaimed. "I-I-I mean, n-no, I'm not unhappy, I'm too happy, I don't know what to- I didn't even know you- You're not disappointed?"

"Mari, that's ridiculous." He said, frowning a little. "Why would I be anything but proud to have you as my Soul Mate?" 

"W-well... I'm-" she gestured at herself. "And you're-" She gestured at him. 

He rubbed the back of his neck. "... Marinette. You're amazing." He said. "I've thought so since I met you, and that impression has only grown since then." He gestured at himself. "I'm a boy. Just a boy in your class, who likes video games, sports, heroes, anime and really, really Meowsy puns." He paused, watching her face as it flitted through several expressions in rapid succession. He wondered if she understood, like he did, without saying anything. "I mean, seriously, they're really pawful. It's amazing I haven't been placed under Agreste yet." He smirked as her expression was now warring with confusion, amusement and ... outraged horror? Maybe he read that one wrong. "I've basically been brought up knowing only a few -real- people. And Chloe was the only friend I had that was my age. For years." Ah, that was a grimmace. "I've realized that I don't know how to people. And... Soul Mates or not, I think maybe we should..."

"... Take it slow?" Marinette asked, looking him in the eye now.

The blond boy nodded, relieved she wasn't upset. "Yeah. Get to know each other better. Maybe more one-on-one?"

"..." She smiled. "I'd like that."

He sighed, relieved, and grasped her hand. "Good." He said. "And, hey, no matter how this turns out, you'll have me around forever."

She chuckled and smiled wryly, threading her fingers between his. "I don't think I could get rid of you if I wanted to."

He grinned. "Nope." He replied, leaning in to kiss her cheek- only to have his lips run into her other hand. Her cheeks were burning red. 

"N-not yet, I don't think I could handle it." She said. Seems like she wasn't completely over her embarrassment yet. 

"Alright. Come on, let's go get mobbed by our friends."

The pair got up and headed for the door, still hand in hand. Lingering behind them under the piano, two small, godlike beings were mimicking their pose. 

Plagg sighed heavily. "Human Soul Mates are so whiny." He grumbled. 

Tikki merely giggled and poked his shoulder. "They're cute."

"Your bug is a little slow on the uptake." He teased.

"Your kitten is dense!" She replied cheerfully. "Come on, we should catch up!"

Before long, the practice room was empty. But the impression of what happened lingered there... the magic clinging to the walls. 

Because, as everyone knows, love is Miraculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this story was originally intended as a one-shot. I don't want to get too sucked into trying to recreate things that have already happened in new ways, I wanted to focus on Adrien and Marinette. And I find myself getting distracted once again, so I'm going to buckle down and write the scene I really want to.


End file.
